Felicity Meets Edward Raymond
by hopeandfear
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after the events of the season 2 finale. Felicity meets Edward Raymond at Queen Consolidated and hit it off right away. Diggle approves while Oliver comes to some realizations. 1st fic.


Felicity arrived early to Queen Consolidated to get ready for the flurry of journalists that will soon be arriving to talk to the new CEO, well really old CEO considering he was head of the company until he unknowingly handed it over to a super villain. Something Felicity has made it a point to remind Oliver every once and awhile since they had gotten Walter Steele to help get it back. Not that it would have been too difficult especially after Isabel's involvement in the plan to bring down Starling City had come to light. So naturally the company needed some great PR and having Oliver do these interviews was a good way to reassure investors while trying to convince others that Oliver Queen is 110% invested in running the company. All Walter's idea of course, Oliver would want to do anything but have an endless day of question after question but knew that it was his duty especially because of Walter basically coming in to save the company his father worked so hard for.

Felicity having her hands full with the mass amount of paper work that Oliver had to look over and her mind being on their current case of her nightly activities with Oliver and Diggle, that hit a little glitch the night before, didn't notice that there was someone there waiting.

"Oh! I'm sorry didn't see you there." She said as she turned around after setting everything down on her desk to see a man standing in the waiting room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He replied.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm with Starling City Sentinel, I have an appointment with Mr. Queen." He said, extended his hand for her to shake.

"Oh, of course. You must be-"

"Edward Raymond."

"I was going to say 'The first victim.' But Edward Raymond works, too. But…your appointment isn't until 8:30 and it's just past 7:00." She said, letting go of his hand.

Edward couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yes that is true. And I realize that it's early. Just chalk it up to new job jitters. I was hoping that maybe being first here and the first interview will mean that Mr. Queen will be less annoyed with my questions than the hundredth journalist asking the same one a few hours from now."

"No, Oliver will be just as annoyed the first time as he will be the hundredth time. It's just the way he is…. I probably shouldn't have said. I mean this is off the record, right? Please don't write about what I just said, it might paint him in a bad light. And really he's a great man! Okay maybe sometimes he …..okay I'm going to stop in three...two...one." She rambled on, as she usually does when she knows she said too much for her own good.

This just caused Edward to let out a genuine laugh. Which resulted in a red faced Felicity, from anger or embarrassment he wasn't sure.

"Don't worry, this will just stay between the two of us, Miss-?"

"Smoak. Felicity Smoak."

"Felicity Smoak. Rest assured this is completely off the record. So don't worry about your boss finding out." He said giving her a smile.

"Thank you."

Felicity really took in Edward Raymond. He was handsome, there was no doubt. Perhaps late 20's early 30's. And a lovely smile that made his green eyes sparkle.

A few minutes passed between the two, as Felicity organized papers and Edward took in the view.

"So how long have you worked for Mr. Queen?" Edward said trying to fill the silence they have found themselves in.

"Is this off or on the record?"

"Off."

"I was just kidding," She said with a smile, "but to answer your question. Not long almost a year. But we've known each other for longer than that. Met him a few months after he came back. Didn't have a computer where he was so he came down to the IT department that's when we met."

"Oh, yes of course. Oliver Queen's sudden rise from the dead was big news all over. Heard about it in New York City. So many stories regarding 'Where he had been all those years? How in the world he survived?' Definitely kept the papers and the web buzzing for weeks."

"Oh, you're from New York City? Went to New York a few times when I attended MIT. Something is always going on it truly is 'The City That Never Sleeps.' What took you from NYC to Starling City?"

" Would you believe me if I told you I was looking for a city with less excitement? Got the job here a few weeks before all hell broke loose and arrived in the city right after. I would be lying if I said I didn't think about quitting before even starting. But decided to stick with it and come here. And the whole 'The Arrow' vigilante thing is quite intriguing as well. I wanted to leave the excitement of New York City just to fall right into it again in Starling City. Can't escape it I guess."

"Your definition of excitement might not be the same as the rest of us here in Starling. So be warned." Felicity offered with a smile.

"Duly noted." Edward replied with a smile.

"So tell me about your exciting life as a journalist in New York City. I only visited a few times when I could, but could never imagine living there."

Conversation flowed easily between the two. They barely registered that the caterers had come and gone. They both sat engrossed in conversation and laughter. Both sharing stories of their time in New York, Edward more so than Felicity. They both sat and thought how easy and natural it felt between the two as if they had been friends for years, not just two strangers that had only just met an hour or so ago.

They were so completely engaged in their conversation that neither noticed Oliver and John walking in as Edward was just finishing in telling Felicity the tale of his run in with a one legged pimp trying to get away from the police when he was on a ride a long for a story many years ago. Felicity's laughter filled the room just as Oliver and John walked off the elevator.

"Humph. Humph." Oliver grunted in order to get their attention. "Good morning. Felicity and Mr.-"

"Raymond. Edward Raymond, with Starling City Sentinel. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen." Edward said extending his hand to Oliver to shake. Which Oliver shook a little too aggressively, which Edward didn't seem to notice. Unlike, Diggle who simply smiled and shook his head in amusement.

"Mr. Raymond. So sorry to have kept you waiting. Things were running a bit late this morning. Hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Oh, we hadn't even notice. Felicity and I have been sharing our stories about our times in New York."

"Well, you more so than me. You actually lived in the city unlike me who just visited." Felicity interrupted coming up from behind Edward, her face still a bit flushed from her laughing. " You wouldn't believe some of the things Edward told me about what he saw. Some scary and other just absolutely hilarious." She said smiling at Edward.

" I'm glad that Felicity has kept you in good company. Would you like to step into my office, Mr. Raymond?"

"Of course. Excuse me." Edward said as he picked up his briefcase walking past Diggle, as he followed Oliver into his office.

* * *

As Edward interviewed Oliver, asking him questions that he rather not be answering regarding the company, to the chaotic night a few weeks ago that shut a door to his past, to him becoming CEO again after everything that was later revealed about Isabel's involvement in the destruction of the city.

Oliver answered these questioned with his rehearsed ease. Edward could tell that Oliver was annoyed with all these questions just as Felicity had predicted. He didn't know if it was the line of questioning that had annoyed Oliver or if it was something that triggered the tension and hostility coming from Oliver in waves. So he decided that getting what he needed for the article so he could make a good impression at his new job was more important than wondering what in the world he could have done in such a short time to make Oliver Queen dislike him already.

Oliver on his part was not completely engaged in the interview process. He kept looking out to Felicity and Diggle talking. Felicity had her tablet in her hand working on capturing a drug dealer, that got away from them last night. But he couldn't deny that the reason he was so tense wasn't because of that, but because of what he witnessed as he stepped off the elevator this morning. Felicity's carefree laughter. He doesn't think he has ever seen her like that. Sure she smiled and laughed, and sometimes at his expense but never the way he saw this morning. And if he was honest with himself her smiles have become less frequent, especially when directed towards him for the past few weeks after taking down Slade. They really hadn't talked about what took place in the manor since she brought it up on the island, but he would be truly an idiot if he didn't recognize that this was the reason why she hadn't been the same towards him. And it pained him that things have become somewhat awkward between them, although neither one was willing to acknowledge it.

"Thank you Mr. Queen for your time." Edward said bringing Oliver out of his inner thoughts.

"No thank you, Mr. Raymond for coming." Replied Oliver.

"The best of luck to you. I'll let myself out." Edward replied getting out of his seat and shaking Oliver's hand before he made his way of the office.

* * *

Felicity stopped talking as soon as Edward walked out of the room. Diggle and her had been going over all the information about the previous nights events to see if they had missed anything that could help them catch him while Oliver was in the middle of his interview.

" All finished? And look at you! You survived your first interview for Starling City Sentinel. Congratulations!" Said Felicity with a teasing smile.

Edward couldn't help but laugh.

" Barely made it out, but here I am all in once piece. So I would say it was a very successful first interview Miss Smoak."

" You will have to excuse me. I'm going to check if Mr. Queen needs anything. It was nice to meet you Mr. Raymond." Diggle said sensing that Felicity and Edward wanted to be alone for a little bit with the flirting that was happening. And what right did he have to get in between that? He shook Edwards hand and turned and gave Felicity a knowing smile before walking into Oliver's office.

"So….?" Felicity tried to fill the silence that had fell upon them once Diggle had stepped out.

"So…." replied Edward. " It was a pleasure meeting you Felicity. Really made this nerve wreaking day worth it."

Felicity couldn't help but blush.

"Oh, I'm sure I didn't really make that big of a difference." She tried to deflect.

" Oh you did! So…I was wondering…if you were…um… free tonight? I really haven't explored the city just yet and really could use someone to show me around." He said with a smile. "I've enjoyed our time together today, and thought that getting to know the city would be so much better with great company."

Felicity couldn't help but smile.

"Oh! I..um..I would love to really! But, Mr. Queen has such a full day today and will need me to stay late so some work can get done today." She replied with a sad smile. "But rain check?"

"Sure, rain check. Here's my card so you can call me so we can set something up when you're free. Or if you get done early tonight." Edward said with a smile as he handed Felicity his card. " Goodbye. Hope to hear from you soon." He said with a smile as he turned to leave.

Felicity couldn't help the big smile that graced her face, as she looked down at his phone number. She walked towards her desk with a bit of a bounce in her step.

All of this was witnessed by Oliver and Diggle through the glass walls.

Oliver couldn't help but ball up his fist as he witnessed the exchange between his girl Wednesday and the journalist.

"Oliver, don't you dare do anything." Oliver heard Diggle say while giving him a disapproving look. "Are we clear?" They stared at one another, until Oliver nodded in understanding.

* * *

"It's done, police are on their way. We're headed back Felicity." Oliver's voice rang in Felicity's ear. This is usually when she realizes that she can actually breathe again, no matter how many times they go through this she still worries about Oliver and Diggle when they go out into the city. Things can always go in so many different ways that she never wants to allow herself to come up with all the awful scenarios.

"Okay. Both of you please be safe. See you when you get here." She said to both John and Oliver.

She looked up at the time and realized how early it was. It's usually well into the break of dawn that things get wrapped up. Tonight was one of those rare nights that she can actually get home at a decent hour, relax, and have a late dinner. And perhaps have a little wine just to unwind.

As she sat waiting she kept looking to her purse and thinking about Edward Raymond. Gathering her courage she picked up her phone and called him. A part of her actually hoped he wouldn't pick up while the other part of her really hoped he did. Just as she was warring within herself whether she should just hang up or not she heard him.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Edward?" She asked timidly.

"Felicity?"

"Yes. It's me. Sorry am I calling too late? Were you busy? I'll just let you go if that's the case. I am so sorry…"

"Felicity!" Edward half yelled in order to get her attention. "No it's fine. I was just heading home actually. Going out to get a late dinner. What about you?"

"The same, just heading out from work. Finished earlier than expected, thought that maybe you would be interested in joining me in getting some of the greasiest hamburgers in town. You mentioned you really didn't know a lot of the places around here so I'd figured I 'd ask. I mean you don't have to, you must me tired."

"I would love to. Where should I meet you?" She couldn't help but smile.

" I'll text you the address, is that okay?"

"That's fine. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. See you soon."

She sent him a quick text with the address after they had gotten off the phone. And began gathering her things.

Just before she left the foundry, she scribbled a quick note to Oliver and Diggle telling them she will see them tomorrow and to have a goodnight.

* * *

"Felicity?" Oliver said as he walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he realized she wasn't sitting at her desk like he expected her to be.

"Felicity?" He called again as Diggle walked towards Felicity's desk.

"She's not here. She left us a note. She says she will see us tomorrow and to have a goodnight."

"Why would she leave? That's unlike her, she's always here after a mission."

"I don't know, Oliver. Maybe because it's early, we actually have time to go home and relax for once? And I for one want to take advantage of that. And you should too."

"Digg, you don't think she left to meet someone?"

"I don't know Oliver. And honestly that is none of my business if she did. And neither is it yours."

"I just want to make sure she's safe is all."

"I'm sure she is. She's a big girl and can take care of herself."

"But…."

"Oliver! You agreed! And what's not to say she just didn't just head home early? She's had a rough couple of weeks, we all have. But even if she did leave to meet someone, perhaps even that Edward Raymond. It is not your place." Diggle said pointedly to Oliver trying to get his point across. "And one more thing Oliver. When you brought her into this you said we could protect her. Well, that promise holds true. I will protect her, even if that includes protecting her from you." Diggle gave one more glance towards Oliver before he headed out to call it a night.

Oliver sat there looking where Diggle had just stood moments before going over his words in his mind, "even if that includes protecting her from you." He did promise they would protect her when he brought her into this. He just never realized that she might eventually need protection against him. He denied himself so much, that included his feelings towards Felicity. He was dark and she was light, he had already allowed darkness to seep through and if he were ever to act on how he feels about her, he feels that she will eventually be completely consumed by that darkness. He could never forgive himself if he allowed that to happen. Oliver resigned himself from Felicity without realizing that he had but now that he had allowed himself to see the truth he couldn't deny that it hurt more than he thought it would.

So when he walked into his office and didn't see her seated there at her desk like he expected her to be he wasn't surprised but upset with the realization that this could be a frequent occurrence and that eventually she will just slip away and that as much as it would pain him he will need to let her go. Not because he wanted to let her go but because he will need to let her go. She deserves to have a life outside of his crusade, a life that will not include him, where she will be safe, and be loved by someone far more deserving than himself. As much as he wished he could be that person he knows it could never be.

"Good morning Oliver! Sorry I'm late. I had a late night and well…" Felicity said breaking Oliver away from his thoughts.

"It's okay Felicity. And a good morning to you, too." He said with a smile which she returned.

"Sorry to get down to business but you have a meeting in ten minutes." As she rambled on about today's agenda. He couldn't help but focus on her face as she spoke and couldn't help but smile.

He knew that one day this will end, her being there in the office and down in the foundry but for now he is going to enjoy every second until that day comes because fortunately for him today was not that day. Today he will get to enjoy her company, her smile, and all the light and good she radiates. Just knowing how lucky he was to have Felicity Smoak in his life for now made him smile, and that was enough. Or so he told himself.

* * *

Hopefully, some of you like it. Was thinking about maybe doing another little something with Edward and Felicity. So let me know what you think.


End file.
